


Back Up

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Jack needs her back up--NOW!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> Having read this again when I came to publish it, it feels incomplete--- Oh well looks like ANOTHER chapter will be needed later!

“Come on, Carter.” He whispered to himself, nervously playing with the collar of his dress blues. “I need back up. Where are you?”

He didn’t mind the events as tonight’s. That being said, he was never a smudge to anyone. If the brass in D.C wanted to be flattered, they could look somewhere other than him. Since arriving in Washington, thanks to his years at SGC, he could see an ass kisser a mile off and hastily dismissed anyone caught doing it to him. These events were full of people like that. 

What didn’t surprise him was the quality of food at these events. He decided that if he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t fit his dress blues much longer. He figured he needed to drop in at the Pentagon gym more often now. While the Air Force might not be able to cook up a genuinely good field pack, whoever catered these events should have a go at it. ‘Daniel would never complain of his macaroni and cheese tasting like chicken again!’ Jack mused.

He was standing alone at a strategic spot in the room where he could see the entrance and when needed, he could easily cover the distance when she appeared. Unfortunately, that left him in plain sight of everyone in the attending crowd. He had finished off his third whiskey of the evening, praying for his wife’s presence when he was approached by another female.

“Lonely?” she asked him, as she placed a hand on his arm. 

He took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, and discreetly stepped back. Despite being a part of the Air Force, there was a small group of women who liked to sleep around the higher ranks. It was understood no strings were attached and there was no rank or duty in the bedroom. Jack didn’t like it. Even if he were single, which he wasn’t, he wouldn’t take his frustration out on another officer. It was too messy. There was a reason for the fraternization rules. After all, he personally waited a long time to start a relationship with the one woman who held his heart and only after receiving presidential dispensation. 

“No.” he said shortly, looking at the entrance again.

“You look it.” she said, standing a little closer.

“Nope, just waiting for someone.” He told her honestly. ‘Come on, Carter,’ he thought. ‘Back up. Back up. I need back up.’

“Come now,” she said, eying his stars again. “General, I could--”

“Andrews!” Jack yelped, seeing a passing Captain he knew.

“Sir.” Captain Andrews smiled and he moved to join them.

“Have you met--”

“Captain Louis.” she said quietly.

“Captain Louis.” Jack repeated. “You two will get along great!” He smiled before removing himself from the equation. He was counting his lucky stars (not the ones on his shoulders) that he had escaped another predatory female.

“Jack!” He heard his name from across the ballroom. Since coming to Washington, he had met many Generals who were only interested in self promotions and the General beckoning him fell into that category. At the moment, Jack didn’t have to work with him but who knows what assignments he may have in the future. 

“General Peterson.” He acknowledged.

“Come now, Jack, where is this wife of yours? I’m starting to think you made her up.”

“She’s coming.” Jack said, more confidently then he felt at that moment. But then his confidence was restored when he felt his Sam-dar detector go off. He looked up and saw her standing at the entrance there. 

Her blonde hair was a little longer now. When she was younger, she always kept her hair short. But now that she was with him, she told him that liked it when he would play with her hair. It made her feel more feminine. It was long enough to clip back, allowing her hair to barely fall over one shoulder. Her eyes were bright; what little makeup she chose to wear was perfect and the dress! Her dress! A knee length black dress, it was a halter neck with a plunging neckline which showed off two oh so fine assets! The skirt on the dress was A-line, showing off those perfect legs which went on forever. 

He smiled when he saw her and didn’t even bother excusing himself before he walked quickly across the ballroom floor. “Carter, thank god!” He said when she was close enough to hear before he kissed her soundly. When he pulled back, she pinked a little looking nervously around the room. “Relax, Carter, no one here knows, or cares.” He told her before kissing her again. After properly greeting her to his satisfaction, he eventually drew back and he smiled at her again 

“Hey.” He finally greeted her.

“Hey.” She smiled back.

“I ordered my back up here an hour ago, Carter.” He growled. 

“I know. I’m sorry” She blushed as his arm went around her and escorted her back across the ballroom floor. “My flight was late.” She looked at him. “Have you been drinking whiskey?”

“Three,” he grinned, his hand caressing her bare back affectionately.

“Mmm--” she smiled “You’re going to get handsy, aren’t you?” she asked him, squeezing his arm.

“You flew commercial?” he questioned, attempting to change the subject. “Come on, Sam, I would have ordered a plane for you to practice on to get here. Get some air flight time in.”

“There were no scheduled flights, I told you no favours.” she protested.

“That's not a favour, it's an advantage.” he smirked. “You’re in the Air Force, and don’t need any reason to fly.” He smiled. “I have introduce you to someone – a colleague at the Pentagon.” He grinned, guiding her to the man he was just talking to. “General Peterson, meet my lifelong back up and wife, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter-O’Neill, PhD.”


End file.
